Rescue underlays for mattresses of the usual kind have a double function. On the one hand such a rescue underlay is, by its underlay mat, a mattress protective cover for pressure relief of the mattress at the underside. On the other hand, the rescue underlay serves in the event of a catastrophe for rapid evacuation of a reclining patient. This applies to hospitals, homes for the elderly, nursing wards, etc.
Rescue underlays of the usual kind are, as a precaution, kept in hand under mattresses in order in the case of a catastrophe to fix the reclining patient on the mattress to be lying down and to then be able to pull the mattress on the rescue underlay over the ground. A single person can then rescue a patient, whereas in the case of use of stretchers or the like at least two persons are required per rescued person.
The rescue underlay from which the invention proceeds (DE 88 14 414 U1) comprises an underlay mat of a reticular or gridlike woven fabric of plastic, to which a pull loop of a plastic woven fabric strip for pulling the underlay mat inclusive of mattress and patient is attached at one end. Patient securing belts, which have connecting elements at both ends for closing the patient securing belts, are attached to the longitudinal sides of the underlay mat. In the case of the previously explained prior art these connecting elements are simple loops; other prior art mentions VELCRO hook and loop connections (U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,908A) and quick-action clamping locks or quick release buckles (GB 1 434 832 A).
The known rescue underlays have already proved themselves in the respect that a patient lying on the mattress and secured and held by the patient securing belts under his cover can be drawn in problem-free manner over the ground by a helper by means of the pull loops. Even pulling in stairwells has proved possible, so that such a rescue underlay in fact offers a considerable advantage in emergency situations.
It is already known to provide a rescue underlay of the conventional kind with additional, cushioning support wedges, particularly at the head end, at the foot end and in the middle region, which are arranged under the mattress and are to prevent slipping of the patient on the mattress (WO 00/74785 A1).
It has proved that the known rescue underlays for mattresses still present a need for improvement in handling.